The heart beyond quidditch
by Lily LeBlanc
Summary: Oliver Wood is back as a coach at Hogwarts, it's changed a bit but all in all it feels like home. His life is going good, except for the fact he can't play quidditch anymore. Everything makes sense, everything except for her. Feedback needed and apprec
1. Meet Jenifer

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the original HP characters, as of now we only own Jenifer Warden. Please do not sue us.  
  
Authors: Lily LeBlanc  
  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated!!   
  
Sorry this chapter so short, just a little get to know the character Jenifer chapter, the others will be much longer!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenifer was taking her time down the hallway at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was their first day back since summer holiday, and she wanted to go talk to Madame Hooch about quidditch. The season started up soon, and she needed her robes, with her being the new keeper. Glancing at her watch she had about fifteen minutes before class began, so she decided to quicken her pace. The winding halls in Hogwarts might of been confusing to a first year, but Jenifer had been this route a million times and she believed she could do it backwards. In fact, she decided to try. Forgetting about how fast she had to be in there and out, she turned and began to walk quickly backwards towards Madame Hooch's office. I knew I could do it . Jenifer was dancing in her victory when she was knocked flat on her face.   
  
Standing up, she quickly turned around, and saw a smiling face. "Sorry," Jenifer looked down, blushing "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Well obviously. You don't have eyes in the back of your head do ya? You were in such a hurry," The face paused, "Going backwards and all."  
  
"Yes. I was here to see Madame Hooch. She hadn't given me my quidditch robes yet."   
  
When he heard quidditch there was a bit of a sparkle to his eyes, and sadness followed close by, "Quidditch you say? Ya be playin for Hufflepuff?"   
  
"Yeah. Were you in talking to Madame Hooch? Is she here?" Jenifer was impatient now, time was back on her mind, and she definitley couldn't be late for Snape.   
  
"Shes on holiday in Abania for a year. Didn't she tell ya that?"   
  
"What? Oh you're kidding." Jenifer felt really stupid, and frustrated that Madame Hooch was gone.   
  
"I'm the new coach for the year. Names Oliver Wood. Call me Wood." The face now known as Oliver Wood stuck his hand out to Jenifer.  
  
"Jenifer Warden. Well now that you already know my dilemma, I should be on my way to class." Jenifer smiled, and was ready to run away. Run far away from this Oliver Wood as she could.  
  
"Yes, and i'll be seein you on the field." Wood shrugged as she ran away.   
  
Jenifer was horrified. She had embarrased herself horribly in front of the new head of Quidditch. I hope he doesn't think i'm a fool. Glancing at her watch again, she had 4 minutes and counting to get into the basement for Professor Snape's Potions. 


	2. Wood's Backstory

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the original HP characters, as of now we only own Jenifer Warden. Please do not sue us.  
  
Authors: Lily LeBlanc  
  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated!!   
  
Note: This chapters 3rd person Oliver POV  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Oliver couldn't help but smile as he watched Jenifer sprint down the hallway, undoubtedly headed to the dungeons if she was filled with such terror of being late. Snape handed out detention like it was his civic duty. As soon as Jenifer had rounded the corner at the end of the hall way wood turned to head back into his new office, his left leg less willing to move than the right.  
  
He had walked with a gimp since last summer, since the incident that brought his soaring Quiditch career to a sudden halt.   
  
His team the, Puddlemere United, were quickly becoming favorites for the next World Cup. It had taken a lot of work, determination and growing up on Wood's part but it has also been the most amazing four years of his life. On his first two years on the team they had done mediocre, most of the players where his senior by seven or nine or ten years, but the last two years new blood had joined the team, giving it back the vigor and energy it so needed. This year's season had gone incredible, only one loss in twelve games, they were competing with the big boys now.   
  
It was to be a match with the "big boys" that would literally send his career into a brick wall. The game had dragged on for hours, neither team would give in. Neither seeker could find the snitch in the fog that had settled upon the stadium. By three in the morning the players were completely depleted of any energy, several players nearly fell 300 feet off their brooms to the hard field below from exhaustion. The score had stayed at 240 to 100 for the last half hour. Neither team could make a goal, woods team was to beat up to even carry the quaffle never mind throw it, and wood on his part refused to let the other team score. They'd hit it his way, and he's force his tired body to stop it anyway possible.  
  
He knew he couldn't let them get anymore points, the seekers had spotted the snitch finally, they had been following it for the last ten minutes. It was times like these wood truly missed Potter, no one could catch a snitch quite like Harry. Wood beat back one finale quafle, perhaps one of the most spectacular moves Oliver had ever made he flipped head over foot, whacking the waffle with the end of his broom, sending it directly into the face of the chaser who had tired to score. This occurred right before the opposing team caught the snitch, the seeker believing the cheers from the crown originated from his team finally scoring.  
  
It took several moments for all the players hidden in the fog to realize what had happened, the cheers from the Puddlemere United side grew louder. The tired crowd wasonce again awake and cheering on their savior Wood.  
  
Wood and his teammates found their way through the fog to the ground. As they landed they rushed to Oliver, if it hadn't been for him, they would have lost this match and their shot at the World Cup. It was the proudest moment of his life, he had saved the game, and sent that git of a chaser, Justin Haviner, spiraling back with the quafle indented in his face.   
  
A man from the Daily Prophet had made his way threw the fog to the team; he wanted to get a picture of this, no matter how foggy it was. Oliver being one of the taller people on the team was in the back row of the picture. It took several minutes and spells before the man took their picture, he managed to clear enough fog away so they could barley be seen. As the flash went off Oliver heard his own bone crack. Well hidden in the fog an enraged and toughly embarrassed Justin had snuck up behind Wood. With his broom in hand, enchanted to be as hard as metal, used all his remaining strength to blow out Wood's knee.  
  
The entire Puddlemere United team was upon Justin before he had even finished laughing. Of coarse Justin's team rushed to his aid, wands in one hand fists in the other. It was one of the bloodiest after game battles between two teams in the history of Quidditch, even though it lasted a mere two minutes. The officials and Mediwithces had quickly sedated everyone. Most came out with a few burns and black eyes, excluding Justin who now resembled a large black and blue mass.   
  
The Mediwitches examined Wood first. His knee cap had been completely shattered, it could be mended, but it would take time, his knee cap was now comprised of thousands of small bone fragments. Each piece had to be put together exactly right or he would be paralyzed permanently.   
  
He would spend three weeks in the hospital; each piece was slowly mended together. He had thought as soon as he was out he'd be back on his broom. It was then his doctor came to tell him he had to take at least six months off from Quidditch, or he might not be able to walk by the time he was thirty. It was that same day Headmaster Dumbledore had come to visit Oliver. He offered him a temporary job, in Madam Hooche's place while she took her much needed break.  
  
So he resigned himself to teaching for a year, if he could not play at least he could teach others how to. He again thought of Jenifer and wondered if she had made it to Snape's class on time.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to those of you taking time to read our story! We appreciate it greatly. Please R/R with any comments, suggestions, and ideas you have on the story, or just to let us know you read it =).  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Tropic Of Scorpio- Thank you for the review! Thank you so much for catching those 'I's. It's being revised as we speak, and I'm sorry for any mistakes we may have/will miss; we really appreciate you showing them to us. Please continue to R/R =) 


	3. Up in the air

Disclaimer: We only own the characters we create.   
  
Thanks for reviewing, and we changed our review settings, so we now can recieve all sorts of reviews...on with chapter 3  
  
-------------------------  
  
Potions was a nightmare, not only did Snape embarrass Jenifer in front of the whole class, but he assigned 3 feet of parchment on deadly potions, and their cure...if they had one. At least now she was at lunch break. She was sitting at the Hufflepuff table trying to do some quick research on deadly potions, but her brain refused to concentrate. It kept wandering back to that new coach.  
  
"Hey Jen!" Lenora Walksbaker one of her friends sat down next to her, and smiled cheerfully.   
  
Jenifer looked up, and gave a half grin. Lenora knew that she was trying to concentrate on homework, but really didn't seem to care. Lenora just kept chatting away to all the girls at the table, paying no more attention to Jenifer. Looking back at her parchment Jenifer realized what she had written: new coach, hate Snape, and girls very annoying. Red faced, she rolled up her parchment and threw it in the nearest trash bin.   
  
  
  
Glancing at her schedule, Jenifer noticed she had a class out in the quidditch field. It didn't say who taught the class or what the class was, it simply said 'Quidditch field' How odd. Jenifer shrugged, anything to do with Quidditch must be good, and walked to the field.  
  
The quidditch field was covered in Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and more Hufflepuffs. It was odd to have all four houses in one class. Jenifer wondered what exactly the class would be like. She plodded up to some other six years she knew and stood with them.   
  
"D'ya know what this class is?" she whispered to Ginny Weasley, the chaser for Gryffindor.  
  
"No, I just heard that Oliver Wood was this years Captain. I think it might have something to do with team unity." Ginny whispered, and then straightened herself when she saw Wood walk out.   
  
"Hello Class. As most of you already know, I'm Oliver Wood. Call me Wood," Wood stopped when a smaller kid raised his hand.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to call you Professor Wood?" The boy had a squeaky set voice, reminded Jenifer of her least favorite relative to talk to, Grandma Potkins.   
  
"Technically? Yes. But I prefer to be called Wood." He smiled at the question.  
  
"My brother, George, told me that you got signed with Puddlemere United." Ginny spoke up.  
  
"I was, yes. Something came up." He spoke very quickly then paused momentarily, "Anyway, this class is to help you become better fliers, better players, and keep the balance between the houses normal, before and after games." Wood cleared his throat at the sight of the students giving him weird glances.  
  
  
  
"So you expect us to work together? As opponents?" A strong set boy, Jenifer recognized as Captain of the Ravenclaw team.  
  
"Aye. There's more to being a team then just playin'." Wood walked over to a puddle of girls, "We are going to introduce ourselves. I know you already know each other, this is for my benefit. Please tell me your name, your house, and the position you play."   
  
"I am Lyla Pinkitt. Ravenclaw. I am a chaser." Lyla smiled proudly.   
  
"Jess Wiley. Ravenclaw. Chaser."  
  
"Joseph Marks. Hufflepuff. Beater."   
  
It seemed to go on and on; there were a lot more people on the field then Jenifer thought. Finally, it was her turn.  
  
"Jenifer Warden. Hufflepuff. Keeper." She glanced up at Wood, who was right in front of her smiling.  
  
"I remember you, you ran into me in the halls this morning." Wood chuckled, as did the rest of the students on the field.   
  
Jenifer felt her face go red, and wished that she could just disapperate right there on the spot. She merely mumbled "yeah"  
  
"I'm only kiddin," His face changed to serious, "Quidditch is the best sport ever to be played. It is to be taken seriously, and this class is to teach you how to take it as serious as I did when I played. Winning is a great thing, but winning is only as good as much effort you put into the game," Oliver had a flashback to his victory with Puddlemere United, and winced. Painful memories.   
  
"I'd like you to split up into groups. Not your houses, but a group of chasers, beaters, seekers, and keepers." He added when he saw the players move to assemble into their houses.  
  
  
  
Jenifer thought this was going to be fun, she had been practicing all summer, now was the time to show off her skills that only the best had taught her, the best just happen to run in her blood. Now she got to show the coach, and all the other houses just how good of a keeper she really was.   
  
Wood split them up into two teams, with a bit of each house in each team. They would each practice on half court, and change keepers mid-session. Jenifer was just laying back watching the other keepers up there, and kept thinking Man, I'm so much better then all those other keepers. I'm going to blow Wood away. The other keepers seemed not to know the true art of blocking a quaffle. That's exactly what Jenifer had trained for.  
  
When Wood flew down and blew the whistle, he signaled his hands to the Jenifer and the other keeper waiting to come up. This is my chance. Her ego grew as she soared above the staduim. Suddenly a frightening thought deflated her big head: What if I really suck?   
  
"Go get 'em." Wood whistled when the replacement keepers were in place.   
  
Everything moved so fast, except the seekers who couldn't spot the snitch anywhere. The beaters kept hitting the bludgers all over the place, most likely because they were bored, Jenifer thought to herself. Every time the quaffle came near the goal Jenifer's heartbeat raced up a little. Calm yourself. You've been practicing for this all summer. You know what you're doing. Just keep focused and block the quaffle from coming in every time someone not from your team comes with it.....wait....who is on my team? Jenifer glanced around in a realizing that she didn't know who was on her team, they were all wearing either the orange or purple over cloaks that Wood provided. Looking at her own, she was wearing green. Panicked she looked for Ginny. She knew Ginny was on her team....before she knew it a chaser wearing bright orange came zooming at her. Think think think....block or no block? She decided to chance it and when the quaffle was ready to zoom right on through the goalpost, she hit it sideways with the tail of her broom. Haha gotcha!   
  
Everyone cheered that was wearing purple. Ginny included. She was purple. Jenifer let a big sigh escape from her throat and relaxed in relief. I blocked the ball I knew I could do it. That wasn't so hard. Jenifer stole a glance at the teacher, he looked like he was thinking....hard.  
  
When the class was nearly to an end Wood called everyone back down; "Very good. I see a lot of talented players up there. When the bell rings you are dismissed. You may chat until the bell." As soon as the words had left his mouth the students were chatting exitedly about their new quiditch class. Wood beckoned Jenifer over to him.   
  
Jenifer walked towards Wood in rejoyce. He had noticed her excellent skill in playing as a keeper, surly he had nothing but praise for her… 


End file.
